Signing contracts
Signing contracts is a very big part of success in Metroho. For starters, here are the current salary minimums for skaters and goalies based on rating: Skaters: 50-69: 400k 70-74: 800k 75-79: 1.5M 80-84: 3M 85-89: 5M 90-94: 7.5M 95-100: 8.7M Goalies: 0-79: 400k 80-84: 500k 85-87: 1M 88-89: 1.5M 90-92: 3M 93: 4M 94: 5M 95: 6.5M 96-100: 7M Now, the main way to sign players is when they are newly drafted by your team. Yes you can drill draft picks, but usually you shouldn't. As you can see, the salary amount goes up at any number with a 0 or 5 at the end. So, the only time to drill a player is if they are at 70, in which case stop drilling at 74, or if they are at 75, in which case stop drilling at 79. When signing draft picks, you are hoping to get good contracts in the future. What this means is that you need to sign your players when they aren’t worth a lot, so that when they improve they play above their value. For instance, meet Bret. Bret is a 69 rated player. He’s willing to accept an 8 year deal @ 400k per season. Six seasons later, he becomes an elite player. He’s now a hell of a bargain because we still pay him 400k per season. Every bargain you have gets you closer to your goal, while every true value contracts (you will have some) gets you further from it. You should never have bad contracts (overpaying a player). Now, bargain deals, as mentioned before, get you closer to your goal, which means you want as many as possible. Let’s bring back Bret. I signed Bret, a 69 rated player, to a 400k contract (his true value) for several years. As soon as he gained a rating point (more on this later), he was already a bargain, since his true value at rating 70 is 800k. When he increased to 75 in rating, his true value was 1.8M, but we still only paid him 400k because of his long term contract, making him a great bargain. When he became an elite player (it is entirely possible!), Bret was worth 7.5M, making him an incredible bargain at 400k per season. But eventually, these bargain deals will end, as each player's contract will come to an end. Let's see Bret again. Bret's contract is about to expire, so he is asking for an extension. His demands are relatively low, his arbitration value (or true value), which is a lot less than what he would ask in the free agent market. However, he’s still very expensive: 7.5M. It is alright to have a few 7.5M contracts, since gold stars are not easily acquired. However, as demonstrated earlier, you cannot pay your whole team at their true value because that gets you further from your goal. Now, with the more bargain deals you have, the more players you can afford, which hopefully means more draft picks who will eventually develop into future elite players, making your team more successful.